


Artwork for "The Spark Remembers" by Pipermca

by Chaoswolf12



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Transformers Big Bang, Transformers Big Bang 2019, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-09-07 21:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaoswolf12/pseuds/Chaoswolf12
Summary: Hound and Bluestreak, stargazing. TFBig Bang art to go with Pipermca's story.





	Artwork for "The Spark Remembers" by Pipermca

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Spark Remembers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315854) by [pipermca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipermca/pseuds/pipermca). 

> I had a lot of fun participating the TFBB, and am so pleased i was able to contribute, even if i couldn't manage to write a story myself this time around. I've been having so much fun seeing everyone's enthusiasm and hard work, and now I'm enjoying getting to read all these stories I've been hearing about and anticipating ^_^

Excerpt for the picture-

"Did you hear that the- what are they calling themselves now- the Protectobots left yesterday?" Hound asked.

"Yup," Bluestreak replied. His head was pillowed in his hands, and his optics tracked a satellite above them. There wasn't a point in asking whether it was one of theirs; all the satellites belonged to the Decepticons now. "Do you know where they got deployed to?"

"Nope"

Technically they weren't supposed to be on the top of the shuttle but it was really the only place they could go to be alone for a little while. And besides, Wheeljack said that no one was going to be doing anything with this shuttle tonight. So they figured they weren't hurting anything by stretching out on the shuttle's roof and looking up at the stars.


End file.
